The aim of this project is to determine if supplemental oxygen administration will reduce the proportion of infants with prethreshold retinopathy of prematurity (ROP) that progress to threshold ROP and the need for laser or cryotherapy. The non-opthalmic impact of supplemental oxygen will also be studied.